


Love sick

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: NCT, Nctzen
Genre: Love, M/M, Sadness, happiness, samelove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Haechan is a hopeless romantic teenage who grown up on 90's Disney movies and 90's American shows because of older cousins who have showed him those kind of stuff.Jeno is the guy all the girls wants.Renjun is Haechan best friend.Jaemin is Jeno best friend and also he's Renjun boyfriend and he's friends with Renjun and Haechan.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Haechan looked up from his book.  
He was reading one of those babysitter club books.  
"I feel like you were born in the wrong decade."Said Renjun.  
"What do you mean. "Said Haechan.  
"You read those 90's tween books, you listen to 90's pop and watch 90's tv shows."Said Renjun.  
"I like the 90's also this book is from the 80's."Said Haechan.  
Those two were eating lunch.  
Haechan loves the 90's right down to how he dresses.(Haechan doesn't care about gender when it comes to clothes.)  
Renjun is like a little goth kid.  
Jaemin goes to sit down with them.  
Jaemin dress basically like a early 2000's emo kid.  
Jeno sat down next to them.  
Jeno looks so out of place, he's a jock with a emo best friend.


	2. chapter 2

Jeno is the guy all the girls like.  
Haechan loves movies like Beauty and the beast, Mulan,Aladdin and so many other 90's Disney films.  
Haechan dreams of meeting his prince charming or in the end his prince charming falls for him.  
Renjun is more into going to a cemetery and in the moment his boyfriend kissing him surrounded by dead trees.  
Jaemin is more into the kissing at a rock concert where he's kissing his boyfriend when the band once love song is playing.  
Renjun and Jaemin seems like opposites but they both shop at some of the same stores and both love the beauty of the darkness.  
Haechan has a crush but his crush is straight or at least he thinks his crush is straight.

Jeno is popular because he's a good guy and the star of their soccer team.


End file.
